


Challenge #4: Hate

by UndeservingHero



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sappy, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things about himself that Fai hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #4: Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hero: This is part of a drabble series that never got finished so I thought I’d post them here as a collection. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa.

I hated running.   
I hated hiding.  
I hated being afraid.  
I hated living.  
I hated feeling helpless.  
Until… until he made me see…  
He made me see that I didn’t have to run away. I could run towards something instead.  
He made me see that I didn’t have to hide anymore.  
He made me see that I had nothing to be afraid of as long as I was with him.  
He made me see that I had so much to live for.  
But mostly, he made me feel helplessly in love. And that bit of helplessness I could deal with.


End file.
